Chocolate Quente
by Talita Granger
Summary: Segunda fic, que participa do Projeto Estações,Tema: 5  Chocolate.Gina acorda as 3 da manhã e encontra alguém na cozinha.


Projeto Estações

Shipper : Harry / Gina

Tema: 5 Chocolate

Resumo: Gina acorda as 3 da manhã e encontra alguém na cozinha.

Titulo: Chocolate Quente

b **N/BETA:** /b Como de costume deixo meu recadinho antes de começar a betar um capítulo xP Nhááá... Essa fic vai ser interessante Xd Pena q eh pekena... hihihihi... kem sabe a autorinha naum torna ela grande?? Çç

Mais uma noite de inverno e ela perambulava pela casa. Estava com uma calça de moletom rosa e uma blusa de mangas na cor branca, usava chinelos tipo pantufas, também brancas. Andava lentamente por um corredor escuro, passou por uma porta fechada e sorriu. Voltou à caminhada, desceu as escadas, passou por uma sala ampla e foi para um pequeno corredor à direita. Viu as luzes acesas, entrou devagar, estava achando estranha aquela situação. Raramente tinha alguém acordado as 3 da madrugada na sua casa. Entrou e se deparou com um homem de cabelos negros, sentado em uma das cadeiras que rodeavam uma grande mesa que ocupava um lado da cozinha, foi até ele pé ante pé e o abraçou, fazendo – o derrubar um liquido negro na camisa branca que vestia.

Ele estava distraído, pensava no natal que se aproximava, quando sentiu um aroma floral muito próximo, mas não se tocou, sentiu quando pequenas mãos os envolveram fazendo com que ele derrubasse o chocolate quente que tomava.

- Gi... Que susto – sorriu, puxou-a fazendo ela se sentar em seu colo, ruborizando-a – O que a Sra está fazendo, acordada agora, hein?

Eu... Perdi o sono, de novo, aí resolvi vir aqui, tomar um chocolate quente, mas parece que o senhor pensou a mesma coisa que eu não é?

Eu acabei de chegar do serviço, tomei um banho e vim tomar um chocolate. Até ser assustado por você! – ele falou. Ela o beijou – Isso é golpe baixou, viu! – ela sorriu se levantou e foi até o fogão, onde viu uma pequena caneca, com o líquido marrom. Ascendeu o fogão ao estilo trouxa, pois tinha deixado à varinha no quarto, e olhou para o marido que sorria – Ta sorrindo por quê?

Você ascendendo o fogão ao estilo trouxa. Está desprevenida? – ele se levantou e foi até ela, Gina o olhou.

Desprevenida?

Sim... – ele se aproximou novamente, estava com a caneca na mão, se aproximou dela e virou o restante do conteúdo em sua blusa.

Harry! – Gina olhou para o estrago da sua blusa, e ele riu.

Pelo susto que você me deu! – e saiu de perto dela voltando para a mesa. Gina pegou um pano e começou a secar a roupa

Você sabia que chocolate mancha a roupa? – olhou irritada para ele, foi até o armário e pegou uma caneca e a jarra do fogão que já estava quente, e se serviu - Você quer?

Só se você não derramar na minha roupa.

Engraçadinho – foi até ele, despejou o conteúdo na caneca que ele lhe estendia e se sentou na cadeira ao lado dele. Ficaram alguns minutos em silencio, tomando o chocolate, Harry olhava para ela algumas vezes, Gina olhava para um ponto da janela da ampla cozinha, olhava o jardim. Harry olhou o relógio: eram 03h30min da manhã, a blusa de Gina tinha sinais do chocolate derramado, ela parecia brava, ele bebeu mais do chocolate. Olhou para a janela também, eram raros os momentos em que ele podia ficar com a esposa, trabalhavam demais, e os seus filhos precisavam deles.

Gina? – ele a chamou baixinho. Achou melhor quebrar o silêncio, ela o olhou pelo canto dos olhos – Desculpa pelo chocolate.

Ela não respondeu, olhou para ele e sorriu. Harry se levantou e a abraçou, ela o olhou assustada, mas nenhuma gota da bebida foi derramada, a caneca estava mesa. Ele aproximou os seus lábios do dela e a beijou, sentiu o gosto do chocolate, e foi aprofundando o beijo.

Gina estava fitando a janela, quando o marido quebrou o silêncio, ela sorriu para ele e depositou o copo na mesa quando ele levantou e a abraçou. Em seguida uniu os seus lábios aos dela, gosto de chocolate, ela sempre sentiu esse gosto quando o beijava. Sentiu-o aprofundar o beijo e gostou, estavam há muitos dias separados, e ela não gostava disso, se separaram, ela recuperou o fôlego

Ta desculpado! - ele sorriu e pegou mais chocolate, estava nevando, serviu mais chocolate para Gina, pois sabia que ela gostava. Gina riu, Harry agia engraçado depois que voltava das missões. Riu mais ainda quando ele lhe serviu de chocolate. Harry olhou para ela.

Quê!?

Você Harry, encheu a minha caneca!

Ah, ta. Desculpa. – ele ruborizou, e se sentou novamente. Beberam o chocolate e ficaram por mais algumas horas na cozinha antes de irem se deitar.


End file.
